drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth Galen
Email: jdhinnefeld@msn.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 6'2" Weight: 200 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Caemlyn, Andor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 9 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Short Sword Secondary Weapon: Throwing Dagger Tertiary Weapon: Composite Long Bow History Hair Color: black cut close to his hair Eye Color: Brown Height: 6' 2? Weight: 200 lbs built and cut Brief History: The day was dawning cool and crisp as Gareth parried yet another stroke of the practice sword. Already covered in sweat and stripped to the waist Gareth looked for an opening that would not come soon. Although he was panting and bruised from being struck many times, his opponent had only been struck twice, and those had been glancing blows that barely left a mark. Being of above average height for an Andoran and being very well built, the average person would think him a blacksmith not a noble from the house of Galen, part of this was due his appearance. Wearing his usual black trousers with black leather vest which was now lying in a pile with his sword and knife quiver, with close cropped hair to top it of, he looked more like a peasant than someone who would be training with the Captain of the Royal Guard. Blocking another sword strike Gareth dropped to his left knee and brought his right foot around and tripped his opponent who fell down on his back rolled away and stood up with his sword down. ?Good enough for today? he said as Gareth stood up ?that was a very good move I didn?t expect that of you, normaly you are all brawn and no brain? ?Well I learn from my mistakes and I am tired of getting beat with nothing to show, so I changed my tactics.? Gareth replied as he threw his sword to the other man. ?Why do you dress like a commoner and carry those knifes?? the other man asked as he waited for Gareth to put his clothes back on. Why indeed Gareth thought, because I don?t really like being noble. ?It allows me to go into the city without the trouble of everyone trying to rob or kidnap me, and as to the knifes, well they are handy if for some reason I get into a fight with multiple attackers then? Gareth quickly threw three knifes within two blinks of the eye at a wooden torch, all three knifes within an inch of each other ?I can disable a few before they get within sword range. I won?t see you for a week or so because my brother and me are to go out to our estates and visit our father who is still bedridden. But I will see you when we get back.? Saluting to each other with their swords Gareth goes off back to his room as the Captain heads back to the palace. Going into his room Gareth enters silently and takes off his sweaty clothes and throws them into a corner. Hearing a groan from the bed Gareth turns around and looks at the beautiful creature that was lying there. With blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes that he had ever seen Gareth smiled as she woke. ?Good morning? he said as she looked at him with longing in her eyes. Alyn was one of the most beautiful of the women of the court, having full luxurious lips and supple breasts with creamy silken skin, she had been more than willing to go to his bed the night before. ?Where have you been?? she asked. ?Sorry I was out practicing,? he smiled back at her as she sat up knowing full well that she was both beautiful and alluring to him. ?Well why don?t you come and tell me about it,? she beckoned to him from the bed, smiling he was more than happy to oblige. After a night of free flowing wine and food the party had gone off with only one noted absence, Gareths best friend Thorik Reyn had been invited but had not shown. The party which was only one of a series of such that Gareth had held in celebration of his birthday a week ago was one in which only the young members of the noble houses were invited which angered more than half of the houses some attributing it as an insult and others to just one of the things that young people do. After seeing her off Gareth sent for bath water and food to be sent to his room. After bathing and eating Gareth dressed in clean cloths the same as he was wearing earlier and grabbing the bundle Thorik had left in his room the day before and started down the stairs to take a ride. Walking down the stairs from his room his brother Arakin ten years older and heir to the house stopped him. ?Was that another woman who you just showed out? he asked ?cant you find one and keep her instead of sleeping with every young woman in court. The other houses are starting to talk about not letting you marry into them if many more talk your selection will be limited and you need to start thinking about marriage.? Gareth looking a little ashamed and confused ?Why this sudden interest in my personal life you never said anything before why now? suddenly realizing that something must be wrong. ?Has something happened to father,? he asked. Sighing Arakin looked his brother in the eyes ?Father died three days ago, a physician arrived a few hours ago, you were out practicing. I have become the leader of the House.? Shocked Gareth sat down on the stairs but why now he thought. Father was healthy until only two weeks ago. Why now, why his father, so soon after his mother also died barely a year. When Gareth looked up his brother had a sadness in his eyes that Gareth had never seen before, tears began to form in his brothers eyes. Getting up ?I am sorry brother I will act more appropriately for father and mother.? After hugging his brother Gareth started toward the door no longer going to visit the Guards training ground but rather going out for a ride to find Thorik and see why he missed the party the night before and also to confide in his closest friend. Arriving at the Teshan manor he asked for Throik and was shocked to learn that Throik had left while his father had been arrested for treason and his mother had been killed earlier that day. After finding out where Thorik had gone Gareth thought about it. ?I am a disappointment to my house and my brother, my mother and father are dead and eventually I will be required to take a wife and become a boring old fool but the warders, that is something that I had not thought of. It would provide a path to honor and glory more than being another member of the royal court who would soon be forbidden to marry any of the beautiful members of the court only the hideous ones or ones of very small houses and being the way he was that was unacceptable. Recalling the only time that he had seen an Aei Sedai, the day had been rainy and Gareth had been called to the Palace because the daughter of a visiting High Lord of Tear had spent the night with him and had arrived only a few hours before well after sunup. Passing her in the hall she had looked at him with a sneer, being of Red he ignored her and just kept walking to the High Lords room dreading what would come. Sending for some supplies and asking for parchment, pen, and ink Gareth wrote a letter to his brother Dear Arakin, When you get this I will be on my way to Tar Valon. I learned that Thorik had his father arrested on counts of treason and disowned his father?s name. He is going to become a warder and make something of his life. I know that I am a disgrace to the house and you so I am removing my self from the royal court and am on my way to join Thorik to become a warder. I am sorry but fathers death has caused me to reevaluate my life. Gareth Packing the supplies that he sent for in his saddlebags and instructing a servant to convey the message to his brother Gareth mounts his horse and sets off to find Thorik Cresting a hill near dusk Gareth finds Thorik sitting beside a tree staring into a fire. ?Ho there Thorik how is the weather this fine day.? Dismounting Gareth threew the bundle at Throik ?Why did you leave that at my house. That is a bad habit to get into being without a weapon is like being without a hand our foot.? ?Gareth? Thorik says in surprise ?what in the light are you doing here. I thought you would be at yet another party.? Smiling Thorik embraces Gareth as a brother. ?I actually was wondering why you didn?t show last night, until I found out you had your father arrested, why did you do that no one at your manor would tell me.? ?Its not my manor and I did it because he had my mother killed,? and then he proceeded to tell Gareth the story of earlier that day. Sitting in stunned silence Gareth looked down at his hands ?My father died a few days ago. He has only been sick for a few days but? Gareth trailed off and they sat there in silence for a while both caught in their respective pains. ?We will draw strength from each other just as we always have. We shall fight side by side just as we did in that bar three months ago.? ?That wasn?t really a fight, an innkeeper tried to stab you for sleeping with his daughter and I had to keep you from fighting five men alone.? ?That?s the point, you are always at my back just as I shall always be at yours.? Getting out a flagon of ale he brought with him Gareth poured a glass ?To the Aei Sedai and our new lives.? Echoing his call Thorik drank his glass and held it out for more, Gareth obliged and then started to sing. The setting sun was red and the night promised to be cool but they didn?t care they were together again and they sang well into the night. Category:WS 9 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios